Dan the Man
Dan the Man is a retro-inspired side-scrolling platform and beat-em-up video game. The player controls their character of choice, fighting bad guys with martial arts and various ranged weapons they can purchase or collect. The game follows-up on the storyline based on the animated web-series of the same name by Studio JOHO, in which the player, accompanied by an armed and violent resistance militia, invade a castle to stop an evil plot. Player Menu The Player Menu allows the player to choose a playable character and purchase upgrades for their moves or weapons. Playable Characters *'Dan (the Man)' - The main protagonist of the series. *'Josie' - The secondary protagonist of the series and Dan's (ex-)girlfriend. *'Barry Steakfries' - The main character of Jetpack Joyride and other various games by Halfbrick Studios. He is the only playable character who wields a shotgun and a unique fighting style, and is sold separately as an in-app purchase. *'Custom' - A character whose name and appearance can be customized by the player. Upgrades Each character can be leveled up by purchasing upgrades for any skills they can learn or improve to make them more effective and diverse in combat. Each upgrade increases in price. Main Story recommends leveling up characters to play on higher stages. Costumes Custom characters can be dressed up in different costume pieces. Several pieces vary in how they can be obtained, such as spending gold, buying in-app purchases, or winning them with costume tickets in Survival's Gashapon machine. These costume pieces also have their own benefits unique to the player's custom character. Head gear provides stun resistance or increased gold drops, torso gear provides damage resistance or increased health, hand gear provides increased critical damage chance or increased melee damage, and leg gear provides resistance of any hazards. Weapons *'Shuriken' *'Throwing Knife' *'Modern Rifle' *'AK Rifle' *'RPG7' *'CarlGustav' Upgrades Player skills and weapons can be upgraded with gold collected throughout the game, making them more effective and diverse in combat. Each upgrade increases in price. Each weapon upgrade provides extra ammo and increased damage. Each weapon also has a unique feature when they are upgraded to ultimate form. Story Main Story The story continues from the web-series on Stage 8 where the player must fight their way into the castle. A war wages when all of the village is made aware that a power-driven organization uses peasants as slaves to generate electricity. Josie (or Dan, if the player character is Josie) is among those slaves, and it's up to the player character, the resistance, and the two geezers break in and stop the rule. The Main Story consists of 12 levels, four worlds containing four stages each. Battle Modes Story The Main Story also contains 12 battle stages which the player is challenged to achieve high scores by defeating waves of enemies in the best performance possible. These battle stages are unlocked as you progress through the game. Weekly Events Each week, a new set of challenges will be hosted that sponsors a premium costume for custom characters as a free reward (which are otherwise in-app purchases) if the player completes all the daily events on that week. These events can have varying goals such as defeating all enemies or racing to the finish. Survival This game mode involves the player defeating endless waves of enemies until they fall. The player can unlock various prizes in this game mode if they defeat special fighters, collect the tokens they drop, and use those tokens on a Gashapon machine. These prizes can consist of collectible costume tickets, gold, and power-ups for aiding in battle arenas. Ye Olde Shoppe (in-game shop) The in-game shop appears on occasion when the player needs an aid to get through a stage or battle arena. Story As the player plays each stage, they will come across few shops lying around. The gold collected throughout the game can be spent on consumables or weapons in these shops to aid the player throughout that stage. Battle Modes Before entering each arena, the player can spend gold on one of four power-ups and either a consumable or weapon. Power-ups can also be used for free if they win them as prizes in Survival's Gashapon machine. Category:VideoGames